My Midget Little Sister
by Itachi anime
Summary: Byakuya, age 23, full-fleged Shinigami, now living in modern day Japan. Rukia, Human, age 4, Byakuya's little sister. Byakuya, a rich Death God, with anything he can ask for, is now forced to baby sit his "Midget Little Sister." Told In Drabble's.
1. Chapter 1

Itachi- Yes! I finally got a new story idea! This one's for all those Bleach fans out there!

Byakuya- Are you kidding me?

Rukia- Go Itachi! This story proves to be VERY interesting, ne(right) Byakuya-nee san?

Byakuya- …Hn.

Ichigo- Wait, why am I here?

Kempachi- Itachi is too weak to fight me, so she can't own Bleach for nothin', (looks to Ichigo) on the other hand, Ichigo IS strong enough to fight me…so…FIGHT ME ICHIGO KUROSAKI!

Ichigo- (Runing away) AW COME ON!

Chapter 1

My Midget Little Sister

/A\

Byakuya sat lazily on his expensive leather chair in his overly sized living room. He heard a crunch, and reached down to pick up an old hentai magazine, he sighed, why he even read those, he still did not know. Putting his feet up on the, once again, expensive, marble end table, he slowly started to flip thru the perverted magazine, a blush rising from his cheeks as he pulled the magazine closer to his face, suddenly starting to feel a certain feeling, and one he was really starting to enjoy-

"BYAKUYA-SAMA!"

Byakuya immediately awoke from his perverted daydream, and shot up from his seat, hiding the perverted magazine under a pillow. And sighing as he saw a small dash of red and white "chappy the rabbit" pajamas coming his way, he almost forget all about HER being in the house for the summer. Of all the times for their parents to drop HER at his mansion, it just had to be this summer. The summer when he was FINALLY let out for a vacation. That, of all the people, his four year old sister, Rukia.

"I need ta go now!" Rukia said, while looking up, innocently at her, now standing, 23 year old brother, confused, "Can't you go yourself?"

Little Rukia suddenly became embarrassed, as she looked her bare toes, then back to her brother, "It's an 'mergency." Byakuya asked once again, "can't you go yourself?" "Bu-But it an 'mergency! An' I need ta go now!" "No." Byakuya said, yet, before he could turn to retreat to his sofa, he saw THEM. Those…Eyes…

Oh no. Byakuya's Midget Little Sister, Rukia, in TWO seconds flat, broke him.

"Okay, to the bathroom-" Byakuya said, while picking up his light weight sister in his arms, the little girl cheered, all the way there.

End.

Itachi- So, yes, no…should I make this one or not?

Sesshomaru- I say not. Work on the other two.

Ichigo- Why am I still here? _

Byakuya- Review or Kempachi will find and fight you.

Kempachi- YEAAHHHH!


	2. Chapter 2

Itachi- Yeah, so you all obviously like perverted Byakuya…wow.

Byakuya- I am in no way perverted.

Ichigo- Then what's this? (Picks up a perverted Magazine that has Byakuya's name on it)

Byakuya- W-Where'd you get that?

Chapter 2

My Midget Little Sister

/A\

Why did he ever agree to this? Byakuya's mind was racing for a proper excuse to get his little sister to take a shower on her own, but to no avail. And once

"Ne! Byakuya! I don't wanna take a shower alone, 'cause then da monsters are 'goanna try 'nd take me away! 'nd im s'cared of zhat!" (Baby language to human Translation-: I do not want to take a shower alone because then the monsters are going to try and take me away! And I'm scared of that. - Thank you for using Baby Language to Human Translation systems.) NEVER in Byakuya's hundred years had he ever imaged that the four year old Rukia would want to take a shower with HIM.

Byakuya nearly shivered at the thought. Him, the world renowned Byakuya Kuchchiki, the fearless, ultraviolent Demon Lord, was actually afraid of something : His own little sister Rukia, and her need for a bath.

…

Itachi- I want to start telling these chapters in little 200 word drabbles, unlike my others storys, so should I? Or should I not?

Byakuya- I am NOT afraid of Rukia.

Ichigo- Byakuya Rukia's here!

Byakuya- *Turns around looking kawaii* Where?

Ichigo- (XD!) Well, just so you not confused, Itachi here added a little Q n' A for ya:

**Question N' Answer-**

**Rukia**– She is, _-at the moment- Four years old_, Byakuya's **adopted** little sister, she is **Human, unlike Byakuya.**

**Byakuya****-** He is a world renowned Demon Lord, and Rukia's older brother. He is –_In human years- about 25-26 years_, but as a demon, he _is actually reaching into his early four hundreds._ Yeah, I know, he is old, But does not look it.

Itachi- Try reading some of my others stories, I made this one that takes place kinda during the Warring States Era, it's kinda serious, but it has all of your favorite Bleach Characters! AND If you're a fan of the show, Inuyasha, try reading 'My Midget Little Brother' or 'My Midget Little Sons' and if your into drama, try out my other two stories, 'Savage' and 'The Missing Masquerade' there actually really nice XD! Thankx! I'll update way sooner than before, thanks for the reviews!

Byakuya- Finally! You Finally ended your boring speech!


	3. Chapter 3

Itachi – (Laughing behind Byakuya's back)

Byakuya – Human, stop you snickering.

Itachi – (Still laughing)

Byakuya – Itachi….!

Ichigo – Yeah….we don't own these characters or MY show Bleach in any way. I mean Tite Kubo's show in any way…I guess.

Chapter 3

My Midget Little Sister

/A\

And the only way to get his sister to reconsider them taking a bath together…

"Niii-san! Do you wan' more tea!"

Playing Tea Party with her after her bath. So far, Byakuya regretted it.

He and his younger sister where now in a section of the gardens, in the back yard, sitting at her plastic pink 'Tea Time' table, playing Tea Party with her dolls, who's names, as Byakuya had recalled, where Ms. Carrot – top, Mr. Man, and Ms. Malibu Barbie Lady. Rukia had no sense in names.

"Niii-san! NIII-SAN! Niii-SAN!" Rukia had yelled…even though she was right next to him.

"Yes, Rukia?" Byakuya replied, not liking the 'Tea Party' they where having, Rukia started tobabble once again, "Mr. Man says he would like some more tea!" she beamed, "can you pass the tea pot plea'ze?" (please)

Byakuya could only sigh, he had gotten himself into this mess, and so, he would play it out.

Plus, little kids get tired of these games right? It would end really soon…

-Nearly and Hour Later-

Yeah…. Byakuya thought, this is NOT going to end soon…

Byakuya sighed.

All he wanted was to sleep at this point. Just sleep.

But deep inside, he knew he was actually having fun with his little sister Rukia. Even if it was during 'Tea Time.'

Itachi- I actually like how this chapter came out.

Byakuya – I like playing 'Tea Time?'

Itachi- Well, you know what to do, leave a review if you think it was nice or not, drop by some ideas.

**FOR PEOPLE READING MY STORY 'SAVAGE''THE MISSING MASKQERADE' OR 'MY MIDGET LITTLE BROTHER'…**

The Missing Masquerade will definitely be updated this week, so don't worry.

Savage MIGHT be updated this week or next week, it depends.

My Midget Little Brother will be up soon, I have no idea when though.

**FOR PEOPLE WHO LIKE THIS STORY…**

AKA For all of you reading at the moment, I have this other FanFic that I have on pause (because only two of my friends who where on my account had reviewed to it, and sadly, nobody has noticed it) and I was thinking, if you all could help me out here, It's called 'Frozen-sama' It has everybody's favorite Bleach characters…so, help me out if you want.

I'm not forcing yea!

Itachi anime

-Peace, Love, Manga and Anime.


	4. Chapter 4

Itachi- Well, since you all were so nice with your reviews, Here you go!

PS- This chapter may be a bit mature…

Chapter 4

My Midget Little Sister

/A\

"Finally," Byakuya said, sitting down on the black sofa in the center of the living room; Little Rukia had finally fallen asleep, in meaning, Byakuya had time for his own little 'Hobbies' that where certainly not meant for Rukia's age. Grabbing the remote, Byakuya tuned in to his own private channel (Password included), and changed the channel from Rukia's favorite Noggin shows, strait to Playboy.

_My Midget Little Sister_

Little Rukia had been playing with her dolls over in the large dining room when suddenly; she heard what seemed to be a loud noise. She looked up, her large purple eyes starting to wonder.

"I wonder what Byaku-onii is doing" she looked to her dolls, "Neee Sally, wha 'da ya think Byaku-onii is doing?" Taking one last look at her Sally doll, she grabbed (Her stuffed bear) and grabbed her along to the family living room.

….

Byakuya let loose another moan as he watched the porno scene on the television. While it might seem perverted to others, for him, it was the closest he might ever get to the REAL THING.

In short, Byakuya had yet to know what the guys in prono felt when they were with a woman. "I wish I had a one for myself…" He spoke lowly, "I would do anything for a women…a nice one, a really, really nice one." He sighed, raising up the volume on the television, not noticing the small figure that had climbed onto the couch beside him.

"Byaku! Why's that man playin' horsey with that lady?"

"Ah!" Byakuya turned around only to meet two curious, large purple eyes and a brown teddy bear staring back at him. Grabbing the remote, he rushed and turned off the television, looking back to his younger sister. "Rukia…when did you get in…here?"

"Jus' now."

Byakuya sighed once again, placing a hand on his younger sisters head, she only looked up to him, wonder written in her eyes. "Rukia," he spoke, "Forget everything you saw."

"If I do, then will you play wit' me n' Sally?"

He smiled. "Anything for you, Rukia…even dollies."

….

Itachi- I would like to apologize for the long…wait…VERY long wait on this chapter. It took me some time to get time to find time that was enough time to write it.

It took a long time.

A very, very, long time.


	5. Chapter 5

Itachi- Hm…You all are wondering why this chapter is so late right? Well, that is because of my review policy, and on my chapter 4, I did not get a single review.

I am VERY, Very, disappointed. XD NOT! Just kidding!

…But seriously, review after reading.

Chapter 5

My Midget Little Sister

/A\

"Rukia, what are you doing?" Byakuya said upon seeing his younger sister, Rukia, going through his closet. She continued with her rummaging. And so, Byakuya asked her again.

"Rukia, what are you doing?"

And still, he had been ignored by his midget little sister, who; apparently, had still been scuffling through her elder brothers things, without a care in the world.

Byakuya sighed. She had either gone deaf, couldn't hear him, or he was being ignored.

_It must be because of the 'dolly incident' _Byakuya thought, remembering what had happened after playing 'doll house' with Rukia that morning….

(_2 Hours Earlyier…)_

"_Byaku, can I get a new Barbie?"Rukia had asked Byakuya, he looked down at her, a doll in her hand, and back to the pile of Barbie, and Bratz dolls in the center of the room. He knew what would happen when she got another doll. She would just want ANOTHER doll._

"_No."_

_Rukia looked up, almost shocked, "No? No new Barbie? What about a new Brat doll?" Byakuya saw that one coming, and already had a mile long plan in order._

"_No."_

_Rukia looked up again, almost shocked, "No? No new Brat? So I can get'a new Bear?" Apparently, Byakuya saw that one too._

"_No."_

"_No new Barbie?"_

"_No."  
>"No new Brat?"<em>

"_No"_

"_No new Bear?"_

"_No."_

_After a long moment of silence, little Rukia burst into frantic tears._

My Midget Little Sister

She hadent talked to Byakuya since. Not even when he asked her why she was still rummaging through his closet. And so, he asked once more.

"Rukia, why are you going though-" Byakuya was suddenly cut off by a loud yell…screech of achievement.

"I'fa- FOUND IT!" Rukia's little head had popped up from the pile of clothing that had started to form in the center of the room. In her hand…she held Byakuya's wallet. "Now, I wanna new Barbie, a Brat AND a Bear Byaku!"

Byakuya sighed…_So THAT'S what she was looking for…_

"Rukia, you are too evilishly smart for your young age."

She only smiled. And so did he.


	6. Chapter 6

Itachi – My usernames so funny. It's Itachi Anime, but I don't even have a single Naruto Fan Fiction.

Chapter 6

My Midget Little Sister

/A\

Today was the day Byakuya's favorite television program. Women's Diva Championship Wrestling. And it just had to be the day that Rukia decided to play her Leapser Game Console in the living room. On HIS living room T.V. Without HIS permission... Byakuya sat next to his midget sister, Rukia, on the carpet, and looked to the screen. She was currently playing as Dora in a Dora the Explorer game.

"Rukia," Byakuya spoke, "can you please go to the upstairs television, so I can watch T.V?"

"No." she spoke almost immediately.

"Pleaseeee Rukia?"

"Onii-san! Shhhhuushh!" Rukia shushed him loudly, all while placing a small finger upon his lips, "I need'ta get Dora to the Tallest Mountain before Swiper!"

Byakuya shushed himself…And later on found himself playing as Boots, and helping Dora get to Tallest Mountain.

…And he forgot about his Divas Wrestling Match.

_My Midget Little Sister_

Itachi – Okay, long story short, my laptop need repair, I'm not that comfortable typing in a library, or even on my big computer. But, you all are saved by the smaller computer I was able to fix up myself. I'm going to TRY and update all of my stories this week, which means, Yes, Succumb to Wishing Droplets. ALSO = I need some help with what I should do next in this story, drop by a PM or a Review if you have any ideas!

Thanks,

Itachi Anime


End file.
